I'm In Love With You
by Princess Aphrodite-goddess
Summary: Hello. This is my verison of how the Princess of the Moon Serenity and Prince of the Earth Endymion met. There is also a Venus MinakoAKA:Aphrodity and Zoicite pairing. This is based on the Sailor Moon Live Action Series PGSM Please R&R.


I'm In Love With You

Authors notes:

For the Inner soldiers names are:

Ami: Hermesa

Rei: Areisa

Makoto: Zeusa

Minako: Aphrodity

All the girls names are based on the Roman and Greek Mythology. Think about it ppl, if Serenity is Usagi Princess name, then the other had Princess names too.

Hello Minna-San; this is my version of how the Prince and Princess met in the Silver Millennium. S/E and A (M)/Z. Please tell me what you think. Based on PGSM Sailor Moon Live Action Series. Okay here it is:

It was on a bright summer day on the moon. The Princess Hermesa of Mercury was reading a book of time. While she was, she was very serene. The Princess Serenity of the moon of the moon was playing her harp.

Serenity was out in the balcony looking to the stars and finally looked over to the planet Earth. Serenity oftened wondered what it was like on Earth. She has heard Princess Aprodity of Venus and Princess Areisa of Mars talk about how beautiful the planet was; the nice flowers. Princess Zeusa of Jupiter once told Serenity that the crown Prince of Earth was very handsome and charming.

Serenity was forced to forget her thoughts when she heard a knock at the balcony doors.

"Come in." The Princess of Venus came to look at the beauty of the moon, stars and all the other planets; including her own home planet.

"Princess Serenity, Queen Serenity wanted you to know that the Princess of Earth will be arriving very shortly. He also has his four friends with him." Aphrodity kept her eyes over to the scene that was right before her.

"Princess Aphrodity, is something on your mind? You seem very depress." Serenity stopped playing her harp. Serenity put it down on the floor. She got up and walked over to Aphrodity.

Aphrodity looked to Serenity, her eyes cast downward.

"It's not all that important. You need to get ready. The Prince and the four Generals will be here soon. The Queen wishes that you dress extra special tonight. I will see you later." Aphrodity gave Serenity a small smile. Then she walked away from the balcony. Aphrodity then started talking to Hermesa about the upcoming affairs for this evening. Not soon after that; Areisa and Zeusa joined their discussion.

Serenity, mean while, was in her chamber getting ready for tonight. She took a long hot bath. She wondered what it would be like to meet the Prince of the Earth; Endymion. She had heard stories from Aphrodity and Zeusa about one look from Prince Endymion and any girl could fall in love with him, if the Prince gave a smile, the girls he was around would swoon.

Serenity's helpers got her out of her bath and helped her get ready. They put alittle lip-gloss on Serenity. After she dried off, she went into her closet and pulled out her white dress that had ruffles on the sleeves, on the dress itself, there were red rose petals that were made out of silk.

A knock on the door made Serenity turn around. It was a very lovely Areisa. Her dress was made out of silk, her sleeves we shaped like bells and the cloth was sheer.

"Serenity, you look wonderful. No-one will be able to take their eyes off of you." Areisa said heartily to her friend.

"Thank you. You look lovely as well, Areisa."

"Let me fix your hair. The Prince is here as well. The rumors are true about him. He is very charming and handsome." Areisa said, hoping that Serenity was very interested in meeting Endymion. Areisa put Serenity's hair into her normal hairstyle, a half ponytail.

"Has Endymion seen you yet, Areisa?" Serenity asked out of the blue.

Areisa tapped Serenity's shoulders motioning her that she was done.

"Yes. He is very sweet. We should get going. The Prince, Queen Serenity and everyone else are in the drawing room. They are waiting for us." Areisa notified Serenity.

Areisa and Serenity left Serenity's quarters.

Areisa walked down the hallway and was met by General Kunzite. They walked down the stairs Areisa had her hand tucked in Kunzite's arm. General Kunzite escorted Areisa to the drawing room.

Serenity, on the other hand, walked down the staircase by herself, without an escort. Endymion looked up and saw Serenity coming down the stairs. Serenity looked down, her eyes meeting that of the Prince's eyes.

Areisa was right, Endymion was very handsome, indeed. Endymion was dressed in white. Serenity couldn't help but notice the two pins on the collar. This is what gave him away. Endymion walked away from Queen Serenity after being asked to excuse himself. He noticed that she didn't have an escort. Endymion walked up the few steps between them.

"Princess Serenity, I presume!" Serenity could only nod her head. Endymion took Serenity's hand and put his arm around her hand.

So he was her escort.

"I am Prince Endymion of Earth."

Serenity's heart froze as Endymion took her hand.

Serenity turned her head to look at Endymion.

"I am pleased to make your acquiesce, Prince Endymion."

By this time they we're in the drawing room.

"Serenity, I was getting worried. It is not like you to be late for anything." The Queen said sweetly yet sternly.

"I am so sorry, mother. I had afew things on my mind." As she said this she looked to Endymion. His eyes went wide and shocked but only for afew seconds.

Queen serenity hugged her daughter.

"Come; let's all go to the ballroom, after all, this is a ball." Queen Serenity said.

Music was heard from inside the ballroom. It was a soft, yet bittersweet melody. (DJ Moon CD # 2, guys it's #6 there: That's the theme; from episode 20 where Usagi is about give Mamoru the muffler scarf in the park.)

It was at that time when Aphrodity first saw General Zoicite look at her. Aphrodity looked and walked away from General Zoicite.

General Zoicite had other plans, he walked up to Aphrodity, took her hand and they started dancing to the melody of the violin music.

"Aphrodity, what is wrong? Ever since I got here, you've been cold towards me! Why?" Asked General Zoicite.

"General Zoicite, nothing is wrong. There are just things I have on my mind…that you wouldn't…understand." Aphrodity said. Aphrodity hopped Zoicite would believe that. It was, after all,…half of it was true.

Zoicite took Aphrodity's hand and lead her out to the balcony.

"Come, let us go to get some fresh air." Zoicite said with a smile.

Serenity watched from afar as Hermesa and the handsome General Nephrite were dancing. As well as, Areisa and General Kunzite were dancing. Serenity also noticed that Aphrodity and General Zoicite were not in the ballroom dancing but rather out on the balcony.

Soon Serenity heard a newly voice she recognized. It was Price Endymion.

"Princess, may I have this dance?"

Serenity turned around and met the beautiful brown eyes of Prince Endymion.

"Yes. You may, Prince Endymion."

While they were dancing:

Princess Serenity, I was wondering, have you ever been to Earth?" Endymion asked.

"No, I haven't. I often wonder about your home planet." Serenity stated.

"You must come and see it soon." Endymion said.

"I will. My friends; Aphrodity, Areisa, and Zeusa told me how beautiful your planet was among other things."

"What other things? Asked Endymion.

As he said that, he dipped Serenity as they moved to the music. Serenity blushed a tad bit.

"Princess Zeusa said you have quite a reputation on you're home planet."

Endymion smirked as he heard this.

During this time Aphrodity and the handsome General were still under the stars.

"Aphrodity, what's wrong?"

Perhaps there is one way to see what Zoicite would say thought Aphrodity.

" General Zoicite, I must confess, I have been having doubts. You see, I have fallen in love. But I do not wish to be hurt once more. I never thought I would be able to love again after I lost Adonis. (Okay ppl this is going by mythology and Code Name: Sailor V Manga before Sailor Moon But I have. I feel so safe and protected when I'm around him.

General Zoicite looked to Princess Aphrodity. He could clearly see the sadness in her eyes.

"Princess, we've been friends for over 2 years now. You can tell me anything, you know. I will not judge you, in any form. Tell me, who is this man, of whom you love so much."

Aphrodity tuned her head to look at Zoicite.

"General Zoicite, all I will say is that he is one of the men here tonight."

Upon hearing this, Zoicite took hold of Aphrodity's right hand.

"Princess, are you in love with the Master!"

Somehow when Zoicite asked this question, it wasn't just a question it was also a statement.

Aphrodity turned her head away from Zoicite's eyes. However, Zoicite's eyes never left hers.

"General Zoicite, I do not love Prince Endymion."

Zoicite looked down ward. It was clear she wasn't going to tell him…atleast tonight anyway. He oftened wonder why she didn't see he was in love with her! Princess Zeusa and of Jupiter and Princess Areisa of Mars did. They oftened teased him about it.

"Princess, do you want to do something fun!" Zoicite asked the distorted Princess Aphrodity.

"What did you have in mind, General Zoicite?" Aphrodity asked the smiling, handsome General.

"Princess, come; I will show you." Zoicite had said.

Within 15 minutes they both were on horses, running around on the field. Zoicite gave a smile.

"Aphrodity, you look more beautiful tonight, did you know that?"

Her dress was a light blue that had moons and hearts all over it that were made out of silk. He sleeves were orange just as her hearts on her dress were orange. The moons were a loyal blue.

She truly felt like an Aphrodity this night.

"General Zoicite, please don't flatter me all that much." Aphrodity joked. Her breath did get caught though when Zoicite said that…But it was only for afew seconds.

Zoicite smiled along with Aphrodity.

Finally, she loosed up abit.

Inside the Palace

The violin music ended. Next, one of helpers brought out Serenity's harp that she was playing earlier that day. A few moments later; Serenity started playing it. Endymion's eyes never left Serenity's. Serenity had her eyes closed, while playing the beautiful melody (DJ Moon CD #3 and it's # 4 there.)

Areisa and Kunzite just smiled at each other as Serenity played. Any one could tell that a knew friendship as been born this night between Princess Areisa and General Kunzite as well as the Princess Serenity and Princess Endymion.

Still outside, under the stars, Aphrodity and Zoicite walked back to the stable and put the two horses back. As they walked back to the Palace, it was getting chilly, it was, after all, night time.

Aphrodity wrapped her arms around herself in attempt to keep herself warm. But then she felt cloth on her cool shoulders. And she turned her head and saw Zoicite having a dress shirt under his gray jacket. It, of course, matched his pants.

"Princess, are you okay now?" Zoicite asked out of the blue. She knew he meant about the man she was in love with and if she was warm now.

Aphrodity gave a sincere warm smile to Zoicite.

"Yes. Thank You, General Zoicite."

"Let us go. Everyone, I bet are worrying." As Zoicite said this he put his right arm over her shoulder. The Kingdom guards smiled as The Princess of Venus and the royal General were coming back into the castle. They were back in the castle now and headed for the ballroom. That is when they heard the music of the harp. Zoicite held Aphrodity close to him. Foe atleast tonight, she was his. When Zoicite held her close to him, Aphrodity's heart beat faster. She had hopped Zoicite hadn't heard it.

It was at that moment in time, when Serenity stopped playing her harp.

She got up and crusade. Endymion was the first one to clap. Endymion walked up to Serenity.

"Endymion, did you really enjoy my playing the harp?" Asked Serenity.

"Dear Princess, I have. Would you like to join me with getting some fresh air?" asked the handsome Prince Endymion.

"Yes. Of course, Prince Endymion." Serenity replied. Her eyes looking away form Endymion's eyes.


End file.
